


To be a man

by Cirilla9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Nothing Sexual, Vikings, because why aren't there any fics about these two?, just their relationship like in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Ivar comes to Floki for consolation.





	To be a man

\- This is where you're hiding, little bastard? - asked Floki into his lilting voice, raising up and falling down as the waves in the sea when he came upon the hunched form in the woods near his boat building workshop.

Ivar didn't riposted at once with some clever remark which spoke volumes of his mood. Instead he played idly with some twigs in his hands, looking thoughtful. Upon his face he wore the rare open expression of vulnerability he only ever let himself display before Floki or Aslaug (rarer yet before Ragnar), never in front of anyone else, especially his brothers.

\- I just don't think I am man enough, Floki.

\- Ridiculous, - the shipbuilder scoffed. - How did you get the idea?

\- There was a woman. Margarethe. I wasn't able to... - the twig snapped under his grip like a human neck would brake, - wasn't able to do anything to her. And all my brothers had her. I don't want to be worse.

That would explain the bruises onto the slave girl neck. Ivar always got carried away by his aggression when he didn't get what he wanted and vented his passion on the nearest object available. In this case the girl was perfect aim as she could be not only used as training sack but the blame could easily be placed on her in Ivar's eyes. Floki wasn't about to scorn his ward for that. The girl was just a slave, the prince had a right to do anything to her and Ivar has come to him for solace.

\- And you think this is how the worth of a man is counted? By how many women he fucked? - he inquired in a derisive tone.

\- No, but-

\- Do you think this is what Odin will ask you as you'll enter the gates of Valhalla 'how many women have you slept with, Ivar?'

The corner of boy's lips twitched upward.

\- No.

Floki leaned over him, bringing their faces closer.

\- No. He will ask how many enemies you slaughtered in battle. Behind him the warriors would stand, bloodied and crippled, yet fully abled again. Some of them would be the ones you slew. They would welcome you among them as their rightful brother. You will eat and drink and fare together, until Odin calls you for the last battle.

Ivar's eyes lit up as they always did in childhood when Floki told him a story about their gods.

\- You think yourself worse than your brothers in any way? Tell me, who is the best with sword among them? - demanded Floki, bringing his fingers under Ivar's chin and lifting it up.

\- Ubbe.

\- And would you defeat him?

\- I did many times.

\- Did he let you win?

\- Pff, I'd kill him if he dared.

\- And whose the best with the bow and arrow?

\- Hvirserk.

\- And-

\- I would defeat him in shooting.

\- What is Sigurd the best at?

\- Singing, - sneered Ivar.

\- Singing is good to tell a warrior's story, no a skill required for the warrior himself. But your brother is good with hatchet too, isn't he?

\- I'm better.

\- And you claim you're not man enough, you crippled fool. - Floki let go of his face and slapped him lightly. Ivar dodged from the next eventual blow, the smirk was returning to his lips. - You're the man worth all of them together. Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you yet?

\- That I shall kill more men than they and thus my place in Valhalla would be ascertained.

\- And before you'd enter the underworld to feast with the gods, you'd have respect and glory from your kin. And all the women will love you.


End file.
